dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Holly Quinn (Batman 1966 TV Series)
Quinzel I haven't read the comic - but she introduces herself as Quinn. Why should this be moved to Quinzel? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:43, October 12, 2014 (UTC) : I'm with you. I think Harleen Quinzel is just speculation. She introduces herself as "Dr. Quinn" in the picture. There's no reason to think her name is actually Harleen Quinzel. --- Haroldrocks talk 14:56, October 12, 2014 (UTC) : I was trying to use her full name, feel free to move to it to "Harley Quinn (Batman 1966 TV Series). Though I really need to remember if they aren't introduced with their full names, that it is speculation. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 14:57, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Naming Con(fus)ventions The proposed move of this entry is one of the reasons why the naming conventions should get a major overhaul. Or in just this case, anyway. So it says "Batman 1966 TV series": Fine with me - only there never was a Harleen/Harley Quinzel/Quinn in said TV series, just in the comic book ostensibly derived from it. As we all should know, HQ (or her first incarnation anyway) debuted in Batman: The Animated Series in 1992 - about a quarter century after the 1966 show stopped airing. When we are mixing apples (TV shows) and oranges (comics) in the naming, we are adding to the confusion of the users. --Lucien61 (talk) 11:41, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :The long and the short: Batman '66 and Smallville Season 11 are, as per DC who owns the characters, official continuations of the respective shows. Convention is that those continuities get dabbed out as the shows, regardless of the actual media the characters appeared in. :Yes, Harley first appeared in any form in 1992. :Yes, she was created by people that likely watched the 1960s TV show but did not work on it. :However, the naming convention works since this version was created to fit into the TV show continuity. The "First Appearance" being almost five decades after the show ended should be a dead giveaway that she never appeared on screen. That said, a note should be added affirming that point. :As a side issue, I would quibble about this character, and all of the non-main continuity ones created after 2011, being placed in the "New 52 Characters" category. But that is a whole different snarl. :- Byfield (talk) 14:04, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you for answering. It does not really ease my un-ease about the media mash-up, but at least it offers an explanation. Sort of, anyway. I just cannot shake the feeling that we are categorizing this wiki to death (see the whole Futures End discussion) while desperately anticiparroting DC's every editorial whim. But that may just be me. --Lucien61 (talk) 17:31, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Futures End is a dog's breakfast as far as character tracking goes. :::This though is fairly straight forward. The 1966 film, the 1966-1968 show, and the 2014 comic are being treated as one continuity. Trying to treat each a separate continuity creates unneeded overlap. :::Also keep in mind that we've been editing the existing TV show/film characters based on the comic. If that is being done without confusion, there should be no issues with this article or Katherine Kane (Batman 1966 TV Series) being titled for inclusion in that set of characters. :::- Byfield (talk) 18:07, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ::As for the New 52 categorization - I was surprised about that too, but I was told it was a publishing era (like Silver Age, Modern Age etc), and not a continuity (Prime Earth, New Earth etc). --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:41, October 12, 2014 (UTC)